A Prom To Remember
by Emeliene-xox
Summary: Caroline discovers Elena has stolen her prom dress and has decided to drown her sorrows at the Mystic Grill until Klaus comes along and questions what is wrong with her. Can Klaus save the day? Will Klaroline's "friendship" evolve into something further? This is my first Klaroline fan fiction so i'm really excited! I'll be making more chapters to this story, so enjoy :)! xxx
1. Chapter 1: A Problem Worth Solving

**Seeing as episode 4x19 hasn't been aired yet and it is mostly common knowledge that Elena is meant to steal Caroline's dress (err soo annoying!) and how Klaus supposedly gives her a dress, I thought I would write my own version of how she deals with the situation and gets her dream dress :) Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

Caroline sat at the bar shaking with anger that her former best friend/nightmare had betrayed her once again, her fists clenched so hard that her glass shattered.

"You really should be careful love." She turned around to see Klaus, staring at her with a mischievous smirk, he tried to help clean but she patted his hand away.

"Klaus, not now. I am not in the mood for your attempts of charming me." She said cleaning the counter in true Caroline Forbes fashion.

"Why what's the matter sweetheart?" He sat in the seat next to her and ordered a scotch on the rocks for himself and a top up for a seemingly irritated young lady beside him.

"Aside from my best friend stealing my prom dress, trying to ruin my life and the prom I planned! Not much really." She seemed fed up with everything, Klaus looked at her and noticed that the glimmer in her sea-coloured eyes had vanished slowly.

"Is there anything I can do, as a new friend that is of course? I could tear out her liver, I mean she's hardly use to me as a cold-faced vampire, is she?" Caroline jumped out from her seat after a slight pause and looked at him with astonishment.

"Don't you even think about it Klaus! And I thought we could be friends!" Klaus gently pushed her back into her seat with a grin spread across his face.

"Calm down Miss Forbes, it was only a light hearted joke to ease that mood of yours. But come to think of it I have thought what to do with that Doppelganger" Caroline's eyes grew larger.

"Klaus, don't!" He roared into laughter whilst Caroline drew a sigh.

"I'm only teasing you, but be honest you were considering my offer weren't you?" A smile broke through on her face and it grew into a small but meaningful laugh and they both shared this moment of much need laughter together.

"I mean it wouldn't be the only time you've considered my offer." Klaus' eyes radiated with warmth and in that moment she realised he meant the night of the 20's decade dance when he'd offered to show her the world, a moment where she actually let the thought creep in. Caroline swiftly blocked the thought out.

"Klaus don't, the last thing I need is a trip down memory lane."

"OK I won't go there, so what are you going to do about out this prom issue?" He seemed keen to hear her thoughts, as he always did.

She really did not know what to do and in a genuine moment she realised the only person she had on her side was now sitting beside her.

"Well have you got any clever ideas, apart from tearing organs out? The mischievous smirk morphed into a cunning grin.

"Come with me." He proceeded to get up and walk out of the grill with a confused Caroline following behind him.

"Where are we going?" she asked with an anxious expression.

"You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2: The Dress

"Seriously Klaus, why did you bring me here?" Caroline stood anxiously in Klaus' living room while he was rummaging through his drawers.

"Be Patient love." She looked around and had noticed the elegance his house retained, the classic antique effect that it had radiated and realised that she admired his taste.

"I didn't realise you liked so many antiques, well actually come to think about it you are pretty ancient yourself so I guess it makes sense." She smirked whilst he snickered.

"Don't be fooled Caroline, I too myself enjoy the beauty of art whether it be in the form of a painting or a simple vase. I thought you would have known after flirting with me over champagne and my painting at the Christmas event." He walked closer towards her, for a moment they stared deep into each other's eyes before she broke her gaze.

"Well I don't really like to think about that night." Klaus returned to searching in his drawers, whilst Caroline continued floating around.

"Ah there it is, follow me sweetheart." Caroline reluctantly followed him, he then drew out a rusty key and entered his bedroom.

"You don't expect me to come inside do you?" She scoffed and folded her arms.

"Come on Caroline, I'm not going to bite. I think you'll really want to see this, but if you'd rather not then I guess-" She cut him off.

"Wait, fine show me." She slowly walked in ad have been taken aback at the enormous room she was in, her attention was drawn to the bed.

"I know the fascination of my bed is alluring but can we move along?" he stood next to a closet.

"Don't flatter yourself, what's inside? Caroline stood at a distance while Klaus had placed the rusty key into the keyhole, he then paused.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" he turned the key, opened the door and held it open for her whilst she made her way inside treading past and eager Klaus.

"Let me get the lights." He turned on the lights and in front of them were hundreds of dresses on racks, beautifully colour-coordinated.

Caroline gasped and admired what her eyes were seeing.

"Where... I mean how... Why in the world do you have these? Where did you get them from?" Questions were spinning around in her head, she was dazzled by the collection.

"Well if ever a beautiful damsel in distress, such as yourself, was ever in need.. well take your pick."

"You mean to say you have these dresses for me?" Her voice broke into surprise.

"Yes Caroline, I do. I thought someone as beautiful and worthy as you deserved this." Klaus put his head down and glanced at her as she stood there in sheer shock.

"Thank you." She was truly grateful, it had been a genuine appreciation Klaus had hoped for.

"Are you going to pick one or are we just going to stand here?"

She didn't know where to start.

"I suggest starting from the first rack, there's a changing room over there." He pointed to the white door to the right, there he goes again surprising her.

"Is there anything you don't have?" She questioned with a slight smirk.

"Well come to think of it, yes. You." Klaus realised he may have crossed the line but he didn't care he had nothing to lose, he stared at her with a passionate glimmer. She could never hold her gaze with him, if she did she was afraid of what could happen next and even worse... she was afraid if she might enjoy it.

"I think I'll try the purple rack on first." She couldn't face another 'weak in the knees moment', she tried to remember Tyler but his face was becoming a distant memory more and more.

Klaus rolled his eyes and returned to his usual mischievous smile, he sat himself on the small sofa while she picked up a deep purple off the shoulder gown. She then went to the changing room and when she came out, Klaus eyes had widened.

"You look exquisite."

"Thanks, I'm just not sure if it's me."

"Well there are about a hundred to try on."

Dress after dress was tried on, Klaus was never short of compliments.

She looked through the last rack and came across a champagne-coloured, bedazzled strapless gown. The detail of jewelled spider webs caught her attention and she tried it on immediately.

Klaus was beginning to feel tired, but he didn't want to take for granted any time he spent with Caroline.

She walked out draping with jewels and Klaus, without any hesitation, stood up at once and gaped at her with amazement.

"Caroline Forbes, you leave me breathless... Wow. I-."

"And not to mention, speechless." She laughed briefly and then slowly walked towards Klaus, who looked as if an angel was approaching him.

I don't know why but you somehow managed to make this day more bearable, I can't thank you enough." She placed hand on his briefly and walked towards the changing room. Her touch excited him.

"So have you decided ?" He said as she returned.

"I think I have, I'll go with this one."

"A wonderful choice if I do say so myself, there's only two things you're missing." Klaus pulled out the bracelet he had given to her, she had been pleased inside that he'd kept it but of course she kept that to herself.

"Well it does go with my dress, thank you." She took the bracelet from him.

"What was the second thing?" She asked intriguingly.

"A date, If you would like to as friends of course. I would be honoured."

Caroline processed the request, seeing as he handed over to her a stunning gown and a bracelet worn by a princess, how could she refuse. She was also happy by the invitation but she wanted to play it cool.

"You have just saved the day, so I accept."

Klaus face was over taken by the huge grin emerging on his face.

"But no funny business, remember we are-"

"Friends and I am grateful for that. More than you know." She smiled with the returning glimmer in her eyes he loved to see..

"OK, well I'll see you tonight. Pick me up at eight."

"See you then, Miss Forbes."

She nodded and walked away with her new possessions in hand, leaving him to his own excitement over the coming night. He never wanted to get his hopes up but he couldn't help himself, he remembered the advice he had once given to Elijah all those years ago: _**"Love is a Vampire's greatest weakness."**_

"Yes, it is." He whispered to himself.

"But it is also a gift," He smiled and proceeded to walk to another closet on the other side of his enormous bedroom. He opened the door and walked into an organised collection of suits, colour-coordinated of course.

"Here we go again." He drew a sigh and started searching.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, don't be shy to give me some feedback :) xxx**

******Guys i'm sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated I have not given up but I just have exams coming up and have no time to update but will after I promise! xxxx**


End file.
